


communication is a luxury

by summerdayghost



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: In the end there was simply nothing left to say between them.
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 3





	communication is a luxury

In the end there was simply nothing left to say between them. Or maybe not so simply. Things Armand had yet to talk with Louis about could fill volume after volume while everything Louis had left unexpressed could fill multiple libraries. The two of them could have sat down and had a conversation that lasted centuries. Although laying in a coffin curled into each other’s chests and whispering was probably a more practical way to go about such a thing. The thought was more than pleasant.

But when it came down to it, all those ideas were better as silence.


End file.
